emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7322 (19th October 2015)
Plot Diane and Doug return to the pub to find it trashed and glass all over the floor. Doug worries that Chas may be hurt. The Dingle's have a family meeting at Butler's Farm and Chas tells them whoever shot Robert is probably the one terrorising her. Cain insists that she is not staying in the pub alone at night and is coming to stay with him and Moira. Lachlan arrives home from Rebecca's house and Chrissie tells him Chas was so desperate to save Aaron she even accused him. Lawrence questions what he has to offer Bernice but Chrissie reassures him she would be lucky to have him. Jimmy challenges Finn to sing Angelica's favourite film Frozen. Gabby also gets Finn to double the bet to £200. Cain visits Aaron at prison but Aaron tells him he is never getting out of there. Lawrence pops into the salon and asks Bernice to meet him at the café and if she doesn't he'll know it's over. Zak defends Chas to Doug in the pub and Finn sees cuts on Emma's hand and suspects that she may be behind the trashing. Kerry shows Bernice a picture of her and Andy at the salon grand opening and then tells her Lawrence is waiting. Aaron explains to Cain that he has been charged with possession of a firearm and attempted murder and insists he cannot do that long inside. Aaron tells Cain he has been thinking a lot about Jackson and how he found a way out as he walks out of the visiting room. Lawrence waits outside the café with a ring but Bernice doesn't show. Bernice visits Andy at the farm and asks him if there is any hope for them as a couple. Chas goes back to the pub and she maintains to everyone that one of the White's shot Robert not Aaron. As Diane throws her out of the pub, Cain defends Chas. Andy explains to Bernice that it is too soon after Katie and she deserves someone who can love her. Bernice thanks him for setting her free. Finn thinks he has won the bet but Jimmy explains he has acted out the wrong film. Diane questions Victoria whether Chas could have trashed the pub herself and Victoria tells her that the hospital are going to try to bring Robert out of his coma tomorrow. Cain takes Chas to Wishing Well Cottage and explains there was a lynch mob in the pub. Cain tells them that Aaron has been charged and he will be in court the following day. Chas is devastated that Aaron could serve time for protecting her. Adam tells Victoria that he misses her and she admits she cannot bear the thought of losing him. Finn asks Emma why she trashed The Woolpack. Bernice visits Lawrence at Home Farm and apologizes for standing him up and asks him to give them another chance. Cain tells Moira that Chas wont cope if Aaron is sent down and fears Aaron might do something stupid if he stays in prison. Cast Regular cast *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas Guest cast None Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom and kitchen *Butler's Farm - Living room and kitchen *Home Farm - Kitchen and office *HMP Hotten - visiting room *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Main Street *Café Main Street - Exterior *Butler's Farm - Fields *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Dale View - Downstairs rooms Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes